


Cliché

by wishfulFeline



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amusement Parks, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date, saiiboweek2018, this is so so so cheesy if youre lactose intolerant you wont just get sick youll actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: Shuichi takes Kiibo to an amusement park for a date. Amusement park prompt for Saiibo week day four!





	Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> this is an overused idea i know but i do not care saiibo fluff is my life blood

Shuichi blinked back into focus, feeling Kiibo tug on his sleeve. 

“We might be able to get on this turn!” he said excitedly, just audible enough with all the noise surrounding them.

Shuichi was really grateful he was the one who was able to take Kiibo to an amusement park for the first time. They’d been there since relatively early, but Kiibo’s curiosity managed to keep them busy the whole time. Even after rides he hadn’t liked he regained his energy in minutes.

Shuichi felt that getting to see Kiibo’s reactions was even more fun than the activities themselves. Whether he got frustrated or laughed or got dizzy, his boyfriend watched him lovingly. He wanted to come to “gather data” but it more so looked like him giddily trying out anything he could.

The sun had disappeared from the sky about twenty minutes prior, the sky purple and navy, stars gradually becoming more visible. Shuichi could see them reflecting in Kiibo’s bright cyan eyes.

They’d decided a good ride to do before it got too late was the ferris wheel. It was beyond cliché, but sometimes that sort of thing is okay when you’re on a date with someone as inexperienced as Kiibo. The wheel slowly rotated, letting the passengers of the ride out car by car.

Shuichi slipped his hand into Kiibo’s, earning a gasp from him. Public displays of affection remained his weak point but...he grasped his hand back, smile returning to his lips. Shuichi bit back a grin. 

The line started moving forward. They followed suit, watching as the other customers got on board.

And somehow, as if one of them was an Ultimate Luck, they managed to make it on the final open car. They sat across from one another, knees brushing, as the door was shut. As the ferris wheel slowly began to move, Kiibo looked out the window in awe as they rose up. 

His boyfriend cocked his head to one side, watching Kiibo’s mouth open as he took in the view. 

“You can see so much of the park from here!” he said as their car passed the very top for the first time. Shuichi chuckled. 

“Yeah. It’s nice.”

“The lights look very pretty. There are so many people, too!” Kiibo said, pointing out the obvious. 

Shuichi spoke without thinking. “Not as pretty as you.”  _ Man, that’s the cheesiest thing I’ve said all day.  _

Even so, not looking over to him, Kiibo’s cheeks flushed. “N...no, you.”

Shuichi covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Good come back.”

Kiibo turned to face Shuichi, hoping to come up with a better retort, but was dumbstruck by the adoring look his lover was giving him. Kiibo’s blush only got worse. He hid his face in his hands.

“Something wrong, Kiibo?” Shuichi asked, putting a hand on Kiibo’s knee, which certainly didn’t help the situation. 

Kiibo whined behind his hands. “I just remembered something from a movie is all.”

Shuichi blinked a few times, not expecting that response. “Was it like...a disaster film?”

Kiibo shook his head vigorously. He peeked at Shuichi through his fingers. “It was a romantic one.”

It was Shuichi’s turn to get flustered. “O-Oh,” was all he could muster.

He readied himself. Couples are supposed to be all cringey-lovey-dovey on ferris wheels, so why not them?

Shuichi reached out and pulled down one of Kiibo’s hands. He gently kissed Kiibo on the nose and smirked at him after. “Something like that?”

Kiibo bit his lip and looked into Shuichi’s eyes. “Sort of. A...a little lower.”

Shuichi smiled more, his cheeks pushing up his eyes. He kissed Kiibo softly on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment, neither wanting it to end. When it broke, Kiibo leaned forward, tucking his head under Shuichi’s chin to hide his face.

“Yeah. Like that,” he whispered, muffled. Shuichi nuzzled his hair.

“I had a great time today,” Shuichi told him. Kiibo hummed in affirmation.

“Thank you for accompanying me. I do not think it would have been nearly as enjoyable if I was not with you.”

Shuichi glanced out at the stars above them. He closed his eyes and made a wish silently to himself.

_ Please let Kiibo and I be together for a long time. _

As if perfectly timed, Kiibo sighed lovingly. “I am so grateful for you. You mean so much to me.”

Shuichi’s heart beat a little faster, and he feared Kiibo could tell in their current position. “I love you so much.”

Kiibo giggled. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky. I love you too. So, so much.”

They hadn’t even realized their car had reached the bottom.

The staff member in charge rolled their eyes and gestured for them to get off.

The couple both burned hot with shame and hurried off, hand in hand. 

“What should we do now? Head home?” Shuichi asked. 

Kiibo was about to reply when they both heard Shuichi’s stomach growl. It took a second for it to register what the sound was, but then Shuichi rubbed his head sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Kiibo pouted. “If you’re hungry, say so! You hardly ate today, and I refuse to accept a funnel cake as being your dinner. I demand we get something!”

Shuichi kissed Kiibo’s cheek, causing him to yelp. “If it means we can spend even more of this night together, I’ll do anything.”


End file.
